Best Friend's Girl
by Her Madjesty
Summary: Charles and Naveen share an apartment at the University of New Orleans. They also share similar tastes in women.


_A/N Hello all! Hope you enjoy the smut I'm giving you. Characters are not mine, per usual. As a note, also, it was stated on the Disney Wiki that Maldonian is a descendent of Italian, so I ended up utilizing Italian for anything Maldonian words used by Naveen in this piece. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Evening, Naveen!" Charles burst into the apartment with his usual drunken flair. "Hard at work, I see."

"As always." Naveen barked, taking another sip of his beer as he flipped through channels on their television. "I see your night's been as productive as mine, no?"

"It's going to be." Charles said with a wink, guiding his girlfriend into the apartment and shutting the door. "Tia's here to help me out with some anatomy homework."

Tiana rolled her eyes from behind her boyfriend and offered Naveen an apologetic smile, while slowly trying to lead Charles out of the room.

"Sorry for him." She apologized. "Bit too much to drink waiting for me to finish my shift."

"It happens." Naveen said with a shrug. "I cannot blame the man, truly. I would drink as well, watching so many men flirt with you while you serve them."

Tiana swatted at his arm, and Naveen laughed, dodging her attacks.

"Don't you be hitting on my girl." Charles said, pinning Naveen with a teasing stare. "You don't have any trouble getting lovelies. Go get your own!"

"Alas, my friend, I find the company of Ms. Keira Knightly suits me best tonight." Naveen replied with a smirk. "She seems far more likely to allow me to stare, where otherwise I may be beaten off."

Charles snorted as Tiana continued to try and lead him out of the room. "Have fun, Naveen." He said, waltzing away. "We'll try to be quiet."

Naveen saw Tiana roll her eyes again before slowly closing the door to the bedroom behind her.

It was often a source of wonder for Naveen that Tiana remained with Charles. She was a beautiful woman, undoubtedly, and would have had a gaggle of suitors, had she been free from the man's clutches.

Perhaps that why she remained with Charles, Naveen mused, returning his attention to the rapscallion pirates on the television. So long as she had Charles, she had no need to beat off a crowd of men. He couldn't blame her for that, not really.

He wished she was less beautiful. Or less endearing. At least less present. Naveen's life would be immensely easier if his roommate didn't bring back the same beautiful girl every night to tease him.

Not that Charles was intentionally teasing him. The man seemed blissfully unaware of Naveen's slight infatuation with his beloved Tiana. If all went well, it would remain as such.

A suspicious 'thump' sounded from behind the closed door, and Naveen sighed, putting his head in his hands. He thumbed the volume up on the television, willing himself to focus on whatever half-baked plan the pirates endeavored to employ.

Then, a moan shuddered through the door. Naveen felt his molars mash together and clenched his fists, despite himself.

It was too easy to picture what was occurring in that room. Switching out participants, of course. It was also highly annoying.

Tiana moved with a grace Naveen knew well. Charles had dragged him to her restaurant, two years prior. She worked as a waitress and had smiled at the both of them, and Charles had been swept away within minutes.

Naveen had liked her well enough for her form, but her wit, once revealed, was what started him down the path he walked now.

If her grace while serving spoke of anything, Naveen knew that the woman must be an angel in bed. Another distinctly masculine moan seeped through the door, and Naveen felt his member twitched. It was clear Tiana took care of her lovers. Graceful, indeed.

Naveen slipped into the fantasies almost without notice.

He would come home from a day of classes and work to Tiana, smiling and exhausted from a day of her own. Despite their day, they would come together, and she would nuzzle his neck and he would hold her tight, happy to have someone to be with.

She would press herself against him and kiss his chin coyly, batting her lashes and guiding him to their bedroom. There, she would lead him to bed and lay herself on top of him, letting her perfect fingers run over his chest and undo his buttons, one by one.

Naveen moaned himself, feeling his member growing hard. Unsteadily, he stood from the couch, walking into his room and closing the door. Charles's room, just through the wall, seemed to quiver with tension as Naveen leaned against it, listening to the sounds of pleasure from the other room.

Tiana gasped, and Naveen imagined rolling over her, kissing her soundly until she gasped for air. Her lips would swell beneath his ministrations, and he would shrug off his shirt, his own hands drifting over her body like it was an idol to be worshipped.

He'd nibble her lip and listen to her whine, gently tracing the lines of her breasts through her shirt.

The Naveen of the moment moaned again, pressing a hand against himself and panting, feeling himself pulsing as the moans in the other room grew louder.

He'd undo her shirt, running his hands over those perfect breasts as she moaned, pushing herself into his grasp. She'd wrap her legs around his waist and pull him to her, rubbing herself against his erection and teasing him, making him pant and whine until their noises made music of their want.

He could imagine her playing with his belt as he undid it himself, taking it off and shuffling out of his pants. A sputtering sigh escaped as he palmed his erection, imagining Tiana's hands instead of his, steady and firm.

He wanted her. More than anything, he wanted to hold her to him and keep her close. He wanted to strip her of her clothing at the end of the day and enter her gently, eliciting all the sounds that Charles was eliciting from the other room.

It was her hands that reached beneath his briefs, in his mind, and he started to pant harder, running his fingers over the head of his cock. He couldn't control it; he wanted her so badly.

"Tiana." He whispered, pulling gently at his member. "Oh, Tiana, _mia angela, per favore_."

He heard her moaning desperately on the other side of the wall and felt the heat in his stomach grow overwhelming. He moved his hand faster, not wanting to finish before her, but too separate from her to do anything with certainty.

"_Oh." _With a rush, he felt his head start to spin, and warmth spread over his hand. He slowed his ministrations, riding the waves of temporary pleasure until they subsided.

The feelings of guilt should have come, but they didn't, at least not immediately. Naveen did his best to clean himself up, listening as Charles had his fill the next room over. He scowled and pulled his pants back up.

XXX

Nearly an hour later, Tiana emerged from the bedroom to find Naveen back on the sofa, watching something that looked suspiciously like an animated cartoon. He offered her a customary grin and shrug, but it lacked the warmth she had seen earlier.

"Something wrong?" She asked, rummaging through the kitchen for a mug.

"Nothing in particular, _bella_." He said flippantly, glancing at her when she wasn't looking. "Is Charles asleep?"

"Out like a light." Tiana scoffed, filling her mug with water. "I can't get to sleep myself. Mind if I keep you company?"

"Never." Naveen swore, moving over to make room for her on the couch. The microwave beeped from the kitchen as Tiana prepared her tea and then settled herself down in the pillows.

"What're you watching?" She asked, curling her feet beneath her.

"I'm not entirely sure." Naveen replied, squinting at the screen. "I believe it is something from Disney, but I haven't seen such movies since I was much younger than this."

Tiana chuckled and watched for a moment herself. A smile settled on her face as familiar music began to play.

"It's 'Beauty and the Beast'." She said happily. "You're only a little ways into it, I think. Belle's father is lost in the woods."

"Ah," Naveen said, focusing more on Tiana than the television. "That must be why I didn't recognize it. I didn't think a princess story would focus on such an old and unattractive man."

Tiana laughed, cuddling her tea cup, and Naveen smiled, much more brightly than before.

"This was my favorite when I was a kid." Tiana told him, watching intently. "Be warned, I might start to sing."

"I wouldn't dream of stopping you." Naveen swore.

She was not his, he reminded himself as the movie continued. She would likely never be his. But he had his fantasies, and they had this, and that would content him for now.


End file.
